Unverhofftes Glück !
by jessireichert
Summary: Lexi entscheidet sich ihren Coolness Faktor aufzuwerten mit ungeahnten Folgen. Ihr Lehrer, Professor Snape spürt ihre Veränderung und es verlangt ihn sie zu erobern, auch gegen ihren Willen.


**Unverhofftes Glück ?!**

Lexi entscheidet sich ihren Coolness Faktor aufzuwerten mit ungeahnten Folgen. Ihr Lehrer, Professor Snape spürt ihre Veränderung und es verlangt ihn sie zu erobern, auch gegen ihren Willen.

Kapitel 1 Unerwartetes Erscheinen

Pünktlich zum Unterricht, genau um acht Uhr kam Lexi die Treppe nach oben gesputet. Ihre Haare wirr nach hinten gezähmt und gekleidet in der typischen Schuluniform der Ravenclaw Schüler, nahm sie am Unterrichtsfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste teil. Geordnet packte sie ihre zwei Lehrbücher für Jahrgang 6, Schreibfeder, Tintenfass und Pergamentblätter aus ihrem blauen Rucksack heraus auf ihren Tisch und setzte sich kerzengerade auf den dazugehörigen Stuhl. Bewundernswerterweise war sie eine der ersten dort anwesenden und konnte es nicht fassen, dass so wie immer, die meisten von ihnen zu spät kommen würden. Ihre Lehrerin, Professor Guld war nicht gerade die strengste Lehrerin auf Hogwarts, tatsächlich ließ sie sogar einst etliche Verspätungen außer Acht, aus welchem Grund auch immer und seitdem her häuften sich entweder die Fehlstunden auf den Zeugnissen ihrer Schüler begleitet von einer schlechten Ausrede oder auch wochenlanges Fehlen ohne jegliche Versuche sie zu beschwichtigen und leichtsinniges herumstromern in ihren ,Freistunden' in den Gängen während der Unterrichtszeit. Professor Guld war bekannt dafür kein Nachsitzen als Strafe einzuführen und auch wenn es dann mal soweit wäre, akzeptable Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, die recht flott geschrieben waren. Hauspunkte zog sie nur gelegentlich ab und zu gab es schon einige, wenn sie nur still da saßen und sie sie zu Wort kommen ließen. Lexi arbeitete immer gut mit, schließlich verließen die anderen sich ja immer auf ihr Können wenn der Unterricht sich auf Praktisches bezog und während des theoretischen Parts glänzte sie mit ihrem Wissen und ihrer selbstsicheren Ausstrahlung. Manche mochten sie als unmenschlich und hobbylos beschreiben, dennoch gab sie nicht alle Bemühungen auf cool zu wirken. Hier und da schaute sie sich das ein oder andere Sprichwort ab und nahm sich vielleicht auch Zeit Gespräche abzuhören um auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben, um selbst die Nachricht zu verbreiten. Mehrmals hatte Lexi bemerkt wie sehr sie Aufmerksamkeit benötigte und sie auf das Niveau eines Slytherins abgerutscht war. Seit dem achtete sie ständig darauf nicht vollkommen zu übertreiben und dabei hielt sich ihr Coolness Faktor leider auch in Grenzen, mehr noch auf einem dünnen Faden.

Wieder gefasst sah sie auf ihr Buch hinunter, welches Lexi unbewusst aufgeschlagen hatte und ihren Blick darauf richtete. Sie las:

Der Desillusio. Macht bei Anwendung die gewünschte Person unsichtbar indem diese mit einem unsichtbarmachenden Zauber belegt wird. Dieser wirkt wie ein schützender Mantel, der eine Lichtbrechung durchführt, um das Auge des Betrachters zu täuschen. Auch bekannt als selten angewendeten Schutzzauber. Wird eher zur Verfolgung von Spionen angewendet und gehört zu den beliebtesten Sprüchen von Flüchtlingen. Das Ministerium verbietet von ihm Gebrauch zu machen, aber gestattet es Lehrern ihn den Schülern beizubringen. Nur im äußersten Notfall dürfe man diesen, vorausgesetzt man könne den Grund vor dem Ministeriums Gericht belegen, sich zu Nutze machen.

Ihre Kopflage wurde immer schräger. Komisch, dass das Ministerium diesen verboten hatte. Gerne hätte sie den Grund für ihren Beschluss erfahren, dann wüsste sie ja was ihre nächste Frage an Professor Guld sein würde. Wissend, dass sie bereits da war (hatte sie nämlich während ihrer vorherigen Gedankengänge aus ihren Augenwinkeln sehen können), erhob sie ihre Hand, erst dann schaute sie auf. Eine tiefe kalte Stimme, die eines Mannes forderte sie nun auf ihre Hand wieder zu senken. Erschrocken blickte sie in ein paar dunkle Augen, die nicht weit von ihren entfernt waren. ,,Der Unterricht hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und sie belästigen mich schon mit einer derart unpassenden Meldung. Zehn Punkte Abzug'', der große in pechschwarz gekleidete Professor wandte sich jetzt auch an seine anderen Schüler, ,,sie können später ihrer Mitschülerin Danksagungen zukommen lassen. Konzentrieren sie sich und merken sie sich eins, dieser Unterricht ist von nun an nicht mehr regulär. Ich werde versuchen es so einzurichten sie diesbezüglich vorher zu benachrichtigen, da ich als einzige Vertretung für Professor Guld in Frage käme und ich noch einiges nebenbei zu erledigen gedenke, dass ich nicht einsehe wegen ihnen auf die lange Bahn zu schieben. Verzeihen sie mir also mein Temperament.'' Im letzten Teil mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck folgend, drehte er sich leichtfüßig auf seinem Absatz um, sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her und gab seinem Auftreten einen beachtsamen Effekt. Oh nein! Dieser Mann war Professor Snape, ihr einstiger Tränkemeister und Lehrer, doch nun sollte sie ihr Lieblingsfach auch noch zum Opfer herlassen. Mit mir nicht! Ihr Tatendrang würde nicht zu lassen nichts tuend und brav sitzen zu bleiben und kein einziges Mal eine Antwort zu geben, doch für die Stunde stellte er keine Fragen und so war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen etwas auch nur einzuwerfen, denn sie wollte sich mit ihm keinen Ärger einhandeln. Ein Jammer das er auch noch dieses interessante Fach übernahm! Schlapp stütze sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und starrte ihn nur mit leeren Augen an. ,,Sie werden jetzt den Text auf Seite 91 lesen, Mitte Kapitel 3 der Thematik aus Stupor, das wichtigste notieren, sich morgen vor den Unterricht nochmals durchlesen, denn ab da an beginnt mein praktisches Vorhaben sie auf die Probe zu stellen.'' Seine dunklen Haarsträhnen hingen an seinem Gesicht herab als er den Rest der Stunde mit verengten Augen finster dreinblickte und jeden einzelnen von ihnen unter seiner Beobachtung behielt.

Wenige Zeit später äußerte sich der erste durch zu sein. Snape schwebte daraufhin anmutig wie er war an dessen Tisch in die hinterste Reihe und bemängelte sein Ergebnis. ,,Nicht mal annähernd was ich von ihnen erwarten sollte, aber gehen sie ruhig, morgen werden wir sehen, wie es um ihre Leistung steht.'' Ein hämisches Grinsen zog sich auf seinem Gesicht und es durchzuckte seine Augen Abscheu und Zorn, dass folglich der Junge auf seinem Stuhl immer kleiner wurde und nichts mehr darauf antwortete. Wie auch bei diesem eindrucksvollen Blick? Doch dann sagte er schließlich wieder nach einer Weile: ,,Nerven sie mich nicht länger mit ihren angeblich fertiggestellten Ergebnissen und gehen sie, sie alle. Raus hier und ich rate ihnen noch mal eindringlich sich vorzubereiten. Jeder. Wie ist mir völlig egal nur tun sie es.'' Wie eine Schlange zischte er die s Laute vor sich hin und schlängelte seinen Umhang während er zurück zu seinem Pult ging ebenso, bis sie schließlich genug davon hatte und den Raum mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen verließ.

Kapitel 2 Unbedachter Fehltritt

In aller Frühe ging Lexi den nächsten Morgen das zuvor Gelernte nochmals durch, um sich dessen noch sicherer zu werden. Heute würde sie sicherlich ihre Coolness hervorheben können. Doch um gut rüberzukommen musste man nicht nur gebildet sein. Nein! Gutes Aussehen gehörte auch dazu. Zuvor war ihr Aussehen so unwichtig vorgekommen, aber verändern konnte man sich nur wenn man beide Wege einschlug und wohlmöglich bewirkte eines mehr als das andere. Also suchte sie erst einmal eine halbe Stunde nach den Anziehsachen, die sie schon lange von ihrer Mutter zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte und entschied sich für das rote Kleid, dass sie zwar überhaupt nicht ansprach, doch was tat man nicht alles um beliebt zu werden oder zumindest einer Gruppe anzugehören? Es hatte oben einen tiefen Ausschnitt und ließ ihren Busen fülliger wirken. Ein eingenähter Gummi um ihre Oberseite der Hüfte stütze zusätzlich ihre Brust und schob sie nach oben, dass ein wenig ihres ebenfalls roten Spitzenbhs sichtbar wurde. Die Spagettiträger sahen toll an ihr aus, das Kleid schmiegte sich eng an ihren Po und wenn sie sitzen würde, zog sich ihr Kleid bis zum äußersten und zeigte an Bein, was man nur zeigen konnte. Hautfarbene Pumps und eine zierliche Kette durften auch nicht fehlen. Elegant besah sie sich vor ihrem Spiegel zum letzten Mal und checkte sich durch. Leichte Mascara auf ihren ohnehin schon langen Wimpern brachten ihre smaragdgrünen Augen zur Geltung und erst der einladende rote Lippenstift auf ihrem Kussmund machte sie unwiderstehlich. Durchgecheckt und mit wehenden blonden Locken war sie endlich fertig mit ihrer Verwandlung.

Dann trat sie hochgemut zur Stunde, die dieses Mal in einem der Kampfräume abgehalten wurde an und hörte von innen schon Snapes energische Stimme nach außen schallen. Jetzt ein wenig entmutigt sah sie sich das Geschehen genauer an. Er stand gegenüber von einer kleinen Gruppe von Schülern, schrie sie fast schon wutentbrannt an und hatte dabei einen der Schüler so grauenvoll fixiert, dass dessen Gesicht schon bald das einer Leiche glich. ,,Wie sind sie darauf überhaupt erst gekommen meinen Unterricht als Freistunde zu nutzen, die ihnen sowie so nichts bringt, selbst wenn sie ein Gehirn hätten und es demnach auch zu benutzen wüssten.'' Sein Gesicht rot und vor Wut verzerrt hatte Lexi ihn noch nie mit so weit aufgerissenem Mund da stehen gesehen. Er stockte und drehte sich zu Lexi um. Mit beeindrucktem Blick ließ er seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern, der vor Aufregung zu zittern begann. Bis er sich fassen konnte, kam er noch näher an sie heran, ließ mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes die Räumlichkeit stabil werden und drückte hart seine Hand gegen ihren nackten Rücken. Snape schob sie vor sich her als viele der Schüler nur noch Augen für sie hatten. Er warf infolgedessen spitz ein: ,,Unterlassen sie ihre pubertären Liebsamkeiten in meiner Stunde und werden in ihren ersten paar Minuten in der Freiheit umgelegt. Meinetwegen, aber von ihrem derzeitigen Punktestand dürfen sie nichts erwarten, solange keiner diesen Ernst der Lage erfassen kann.'' Seine Augen gingen einmal die Runde entlang und blieben auf Lexis Halsbeuge stehen. ,,Sie finden sich nun partnerweise zusammen und üben den Zauber.'' Immer noch drückend bohrte Snape seine Hand in ihren Rücken und spreizte als er geendet hatte seine Finger an ihm. Lexi jedoch folgte den anderen Schülern in die Mitte des Raumes und fand sogleich auch schon eine Partnerin. Sie stellten sich weit entfernt von einander gegenüber auf und ihre Partnerin fing an den Schockzauber auszusprechen, doch gekonnt beschwor Lexi ein Abwehrschild mit dem Zauber Protego hervor und der Fluch prallte ab. Auch die anderen übten und gewannen neue Erfahrungen, aber nachdem Lexi eigentlich an der Reihe gewesen wäre zu zaubern, schickte das Mädchen ihr gegenüber noch einen weiteren Fluch, sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet und erstarrte. Snape bekam dies sofort mit, eilte zu ihr herüber, umfasste ihre Taille als sie kurz vorm Umfallen war und blickte ihr direkt in ihre wunderschönen Augen, wie er fand. Dann sah er mit bösem Blick das Mädchen in Slytherin Uniform gekleidet an und musste ihr Hauspunkte abziehen. ,,Das musste doch nicht sein, Mrs. Levers. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug. Gehen sie mir aus den Augen.'' Damit meinte er der Unterricht sei zu Ende und die Schüler ließen beide alleine. Snape wartete noch kurz bis er sicher war, dass alle gegangen seien und trug Lexi auf seinen Armen in sein Büro.

Dort angekommen legte er sie unsanft auf eine Art Pritsche und begutachtete sie. Lexi war handlungsunfähig, seine Blicke ruhten auf ihr und ihr kam es vor als würden sie fähig sein sie ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. ,,Ich weiß das sie mich verstehen können, also komme ich gleich zur Sache. Ich werde jetzt den Zauber sprechen und ihr Köper wird nur langsam sich aus diesem reglosen Zustand wieder erholen können, deshalb gehen sie die Sache langsam an.'' Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und sprach ,, Rennervate.'' Snape bemerkte wie er sich von ihrer Erscheinung körperlich angezogen fühlte. Ihre Augen, die ihn mit diesem schönen Grünton sehr gefielen, ihr voller Mund und ihre prallen Brüste, die er gerne berühren wollte. Alles an ihr wirkte aufreizend, doch verblüfft über seine Gefühle musste er feststellen, dass sich in seiner Hose noch etwas ganz anderes auslöste. Er wollte sie. Jetzt. Sofort. Es war unmöglich für ihn, doch wie lange hatte er sich nur auf seine Arbeit und die Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords hingegeben und nicht seine Männlichkeit ausgelebt? Viel zu lange, musste er zugeben. Deshalb brach in ihm eine Flut an Erregungen aus und überwältigte ihn. Lange grübelte er und ging dann an seinen Tränkeschrank, um diese nach Datum zu sortieren. Andere Gedanken, bitte! Flehte er zu sich, als er plötzlich aus seinen Augenwinkeln Lexi sah, die ihren Oberkörper aufrichtete. ,,Sie wissen doch sicher, dass auch sie eine Strafe erwarten wird?'' Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. ,,Sicher, Sir.'' Gab sie brav zurück. ,,Dann können sie gleich dableiben und mir beim Aufräumen helfen und meine Vorratskammer müsste dringend durchgeguckt werden. Sie werden mir behilflich sein.'' Sie nickte zaghaft, doch gerade so noch, dass er es wahrnehmen konnte.

Als sie die gesamte Kontrolle ihres Köpers wieder erlangte, folgte sie ihrem Professor in einen Raum nebenan, der recht eng war, da er zugestellt mit Regalen und Schränken war, in denen sich die gefährlichsten und seltensten Zutaten und Mixturen anhäuften, die sie jäh zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. ,,Professor eine Frage hätte ich schon noch.'' Er wendete sich von seiner angefangenen Arbeit ab, drehte sich um und stand ihr sehr nahe. Seine Augenbraue war abermals nach oben geschnellt. ,,Was denn nun, Mrs. Branson? Sagen sie mir nicht ich solle sie wieder auffangen.'' Ein spielerischer Unterton lag jetzt in seiner sonst so mürrischklingenden Stimme. Snape hörte sich herausfordernd an, fand Lexi. Nicht darauf eingehend fragte sie resigniert: ,,Aber Sir. Wie soll ich ihnen denn helfen, wenn ich selbst nicht einmal weiß was was ist und wie sie es gerne haben möchten?'' Sein Mund durchfuhr ein schelmisches Lächeln. ,,Dann werden sie eben meine hübsche Assistentin sein. Schließlich brauche ich auch mal etwas worauf man sich freuen darf.'' Wieder verengten sich seine Augen, aber dieses Mal weil sein Lächeln breiter wurde und sie ihn immer zu reizte, im positiven Sinn. Lexi sagte nichts aus Angst etwas Falsches oder Lächerliches los zu lassen. Eine Weile kam von seiner Seite aus keine derartige Bemerkung mehr, was sie sehr erfreute und so folgte sie seinen Anweisungen, räumte zwei Regale leer, legte oder stellte alles sorgsam auf sein Pult im anderen Zimmer und so ging es ewig weiter, bis…

Kapitel 3 Ungehaltenes Eindringen

,,Das hier kommt noch rüber.'' Seine Hand deutete auf ein silberfarbenes Instrument, das Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schnecke besaß. Vorsichtig und unsicher trat sie vor ihren Professor, mit der Erwartung er würde zurück weichen, um ihr Platz zu lassen, doch im Gegenteil. Er kam sogar noch näher und drückte sich von hinten grob an sie. Lexi konnte seine harte Erregung spüren, ihr durchlief ein Schauer und sie reagierte nicht, weil was sollte sie schon gegen einen Todesser und Meister der Zauberkünste ausrichten können? Sie sah sich selbst als seine Gefangene. Snapes Gesicht war nur Zentimeter hinter ihr, er legte ihre Haare nach vorne über ihre Schulter, sie spürte seine Atemluft an ihrem Ohr, als er ganz leise befahl: ,,Dreh dich um.'' Nur ein Hauchen verriet ihr den Ernst dieser brenzligen Situation. Wie konnte sie sich seiner Begierde entziehen? Geschlagen tat sie was er verlangte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Abermals presste er heftig seine Erregung gegen sie, zog ihren Körper fest an seinen und sie bemerkte erst jetzt wie stark er war. Ihr Atem ging schneller, ihre Brüste senkten sich und stießen dann beim Einatmen gegen seinen Körper, was ihn noch mehr begeisterte. Dann mit einem Mal löste er seinen Griff etwas, zog die rechte Hand von ihrer Hüfte und umschloss ihr Kinn. Somit zwang er sie ihn direkt auf den Mund zu küssen. Fordernd empfing er ihren und vereinte ihre Lippen. Sie brachte nur ein seufzen hervor und erstickte fast an seiner Leidenschaft, die so grob erfolgte, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie sich ihm entwinden konnte. Abrupt ließ er von ihr ab und ging ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in sein Büro zurück. Lexi tat es ihm gleich und wollte schon zur Tür hinaus, da wurde sie von ihm am Handgelenk festgehalten. Sie sagte nur: ,,Nein bitte nicht. Lassen sie mich.'' ,,Du bist mein, Lexi. Ich begehre dich und werde dir zeigen was du mit deiner neuen Fraulichkeit angerichtet hast.'' Snape zog sie wieder einmal an sich, verschloss mit einer Geste seines Zauberstabes die Tür und begann erneut ihre Lippen zu erobern. Er stürzte sich regelrecht auf sie, sie wich immer wieder zurück, bis sie nicht weiter konnte. Die Wand versperrte ihr den Fluchtweg. Ungelegen. Mit Kraft drückte er Lexi augenblicklich dagegen. Das kalte Gemäuer bereitete ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem nackten Rücken, Snape erkannte ihr Unwohlsein und schob seinen Arm dazwischen. Immer intensiver rieb er während seiner Küsse seine Männlichkeit gegen sie und stöhnte laut auf. Mehrmals. Doch Lexi wollte schreien. Vor Schock erstarrt sah sie sich unfähig etwas zu unternehmen und ließ Snapes Bewegungen über sich ergehen.

Mit einem Schwung warf er sich Lexi über die Schulter, sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf seinem Rücken wie wild, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht und er betrat seine Privatgemächer. Mit ihr. Vor dem Bett hielt er inne, blieb stehen, ließ sie zurück auf den Boden gleiten und zückte seinen Zauberstab um den Ernst seiner Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen: ,,Ausziehen, Miss.'' Lexi stand wie angewurzelt da und sah ihn ängstlich an. ,,Ich sagte ausziehen, jetzt. Oder ich werde es tun.'' Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, seine Haarsträhnen hingen unordentlich hinab und klebten an seiner Stirn. Als sie sich nicht regte nahm er es selbst in die Hand, öffnete mit einem Zug ihre Schleife, die oben die Spannung der Brüste übernahm und streifte die roten Spagettiträger über ihre weiche Haut. Lexi wehrte sich, zappelte was das Zeug hält, doch er war zu mächtig. Auch wenn sie den Mum dazu gehabt hätte zu schreien, um Hilfe zu rufen, seine Schutzzauber würden dies nicht zulassen und auch er erstickte ihre Schreie mit Küssen. Gewaltsam raubte er ihr ihr Kleid, zog es zu Lexis Füßen runter und ließ es den Rest von alleine zu Boden gleiten. Danach drängte er sie immer mehr in Richtung Bett. Sie fühlte sich wie ein hilfloses Tier, dass in die Enge getrieben wurde, um das Ende zu erahnen. Lexi stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Bett, Snape schmiss sich auf sie und beide fielen in die Kissen. ,,Bitte, lassen sie mich gehen. Ich werde auch niemanden von ihrer Aktion wissen lassen. Hören sie auf.'' ,,Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich will sie erregt sehen.'' Gab er ihr als Antwort. Protestierend schob sie die Arme als Abwehr gegen seine Brust und seine Schultern. Snape befreite sich hastig aus seinen etlichen Hüllen, ließ jedoch seine Boxershorts an und warf alles auf den Boden. ,,Ich werde bei ihnen bleiben, aber dringen sie bitte nicht in mir ein. Ich flehe sie an.'' Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich wie schon das letzte Mal bei den Schwänzern. Die Mundwinkel grimmig nach unten hängend schaute er sie aus enttäuschten Augen an. Nun wirkten seine Augen, wie sonst immer traurig, leer und Lexi konnte wieder ihren vernünftigen Lehrer in ihm erkennen. ,,Du hast Recht. Das ist keine annehmbare Lösung. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen dich mir endgültig hinzugeben, zwingen vielleicht schon, doch das wäre nicht intensives Lieben. Warte hier.'' Er küsste sie flüchtig und ging in sein anderes Zimmer. Als er wieder kam trug er ein Fläschen bei sich, das violett schimmerte. Es war ein Zaubertrank. Lexi kannte diesen noch nicht und konnte deshalb nicht bestimmen welche Wirkung er haben könnte. Überzeugt davon er würde ihn zur Beruhigung seiner Erregung nehmen, atmete sie tief ein und wieder aus, als wäre alles überstanden, aber schließlich kam er auf sie zu, zwang sie den Inhalt ganz leer zu trinken und stellte es auf seinem Nachtisch ab. Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an, wie sie unter ihm lag. ,,Was war das?'' Fragte sie entrüstet über seine Gewalt. ,,Ein Liebestrank. Glückwunsch, ich werde deiner Bitte nachgehen und dich zu nichts zwingen, doch du wirst auch ohne dem mir gehören und mich in dich aufnehmen.'' Seine Oberlippe spannte sich nach oben und Lexi sah den Ansatz seiner Zähne beim Grinsen. Kaum nach ein paar Sekunden später fühlte Lexi wohlige Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Alles um sie herum wirkte so viel farbenfroher und faszinierender. Doch von einem Moment auf den anderen verbreitete sich unsagbar schmerzhafte Kälte in ihrem Innern und sie bäumte sich auf. Wärmesuchend klammerte sie sich an Snapes wohl temperierten Körper und umarmte ihn. ,,So ist es schon besser und ich werde warten bis du mir Einlass gewährst.'' Schon wieder ein hämisches Grinsen. In seinen Augen Begierde, das machte Lexi jetzt umso mehr verrückt, aber nicht verrückt vor Wut sondern verrückt vor Gefühle, die sie versuchte loszuwerden, es aber nicht schaffte. Unweigerlich beugte sie sich dann doch über ihn und küsste seine Brust entlang, ging immer tiefer, bis zu seinem Zentrum in seiner schwarzen Boxershorts und fasste dieses dann mit einem festen und bestimmenden Griff mit ihrer Hand an, knetete ihn kräftig und demonstrierte damit ihre Macht über seinen Körper.


End file.
